Se Mío
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Nos volvimos uno tu y yo, la luna y la nieve fue presencia de volvernos uno en cuerpo y alma...


Podíamos decir que eso pasó en la noche del cap. a un que no es posible pero bueno, dedicado a todas las amantes de YuuxMika espero que les gusté, este fic lo comencé ayer y lo termine hoy...

Advertencia:

-Si no te gusta el Yaoi NO leas

-Lemon algo fuerte

* * *

 **~Se Mío~**

* * *

Una noche fría, la más que pudo ver en esa pequeña ciudad, el viento soplaba y con ellos algunas hojas secas se los llevaban, parecía que iba a nevar, sería algo extraño para esa época del año.

En una habitación un chico de cabellos negros, ojos verdes, esos ojos tan deslumbraste de un gran color intenso, es chico era Yuu, que permanecía acostado en su cama, su mano permanecía en su frente, un largo suspiro dio, mordió levemente su labio inferior, estaba algo confundido, en esta tarde vio a Mika, después de tanto tiempo lo vio, había cambiado mucho, ya no era ese chico adorable que siempre fue, su rostro y su cuerpo había cambiado totalmente, el siempre estuvo animándolo, estuvo siempre a su lado, sonreía solo para el, pero ahora esa sonrisa desapareció, ahora pudo ver un alma sin vida, para Yuu no era Mika, el Mika que conoció siempre sonreía, era tan feliz, era alguien que un día sentí algo más que una simple amistad.

-Mika. - Una lágrima resbalo, su mano en forma de puño cubría sus ojos, sollozaba lentamente.

 _Lo extrañaba,_

 _Quería verlo de nuevo,_

 _Quería verlo sonreír,_

 _Quería abrazarlo,_

 _Quería decirles todas esa cosas que no pudo decirle en el pasado.._

-¿Por qué cambiaste?, ¿por qué te deje sólo?, ¿por que ya no sonríes?.- Hablo con una voz débil, mientras levemente sollozaba.

Yuu bajo la mano, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por causa de las lágrimas, se movió un poco de la cama hasta quedo boca a bajó, la almohada era su único consuelo de la noche eterna, de repente tocaron a la ventana, Yuu tembló un poco pero decidió ver quien era, vio que era Mika, rápidamente con su muñeca limpió las lágrimas, abrió la ventana y lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Fue lo primero que salió en los labios de Yuu.

-Vine a verte.- Respondió- ¿Estuviste llorando?.- Mika lo noto, Yuu miro a otra parte.

-Claro que no. - Su voz era tranquila, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-No me mientas Yuichiro.- Su voz tenía un tono molesto, Yuu abrió los ojos con sorpresa en su infancia nunca lo había llamado así.

\- Claro que no llore.- Intento sonreír, pero su sonrisa falsa le fallo, Mika se dio cuenta.

-Yuichiro déjate de tonterías.- Hablo Mika.

-No me digas por mi nombre Mika, tu siempre me dices Yuu-chan, por favor dime así-. Su voz algo cortante, un leve dolor de garganta apareció por resistir el llanto.

\- Yuu-chan. - La voz de Mika cambio a dulce.

No pudo más dejo salir las lágrimas las dudas salieron en formas de lágrimas, ya no podía ser el fuerte frente de mi, no ya no más, a un que no le gustaba que lo viera de esa manera, pero tenía que dejar salir el dolor de una manera.

-Mika. - Su voz temblaba, lo miro a un con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, puso su mano en su corazón, cerró los ojos, suspiro intentó controlarse.

\- Yuu-chan. - Mika en un acto rápido lo abrazo.

Yuu se sorprendió, con duda le correspondió el abrazo, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Mika. Mika acariciaba con lentitud el cabello del peli-negro que esté sólo suspiraba.

-No te vuelvas a ir. - Yuu hablo de repente, Mika se sorprendí por aquellas palabras pero sonrió levemente.

-No me volveré a ir Yuu-chan estaré a tu lado el resto de mi vida. - Hizo una leve pausa- Como soy vampiro eso será para siempre mi promesa será eterna, sólo por ti Yuu-chan. - Sonrió, Yuu estaba feliz.

-Mika te quiero.- Lo abrazo con más fuerza y el oji-azul hizo lo mismo.

\- Pero yo no te quiero Yuichirou. - Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Yuu, bajo la mirada el oji-verde, Mika pausó un momento. - Yo no te quiero Yuichirou yo te amo.

Yuu miro a Mika que este sonreía como nunca su corazón latía rápidamente, el sentía lo mismo, ese momento supo que ese sentimiento era amor.

-Mika. - Tartamudeo un poco - Yo igual te amo. - Sin pensar sus palabras, dijo lo que su corazón le pedía eso era decirle un _Te Amo_ a Mikaela.

Mika se separó un poco de Yuu, lo suficiente para ver su rostro, toco la mejilla de Yuu y se fue acercando poco a poco, Yuu cerro los ojos lentamente.

Se besaron, fue un beso tierno, lleno de cariño que no podían expresar con palabras, sólo podían expresarlo con un beso, un beso de amor, el beso subió, Mika mordió levemente el labio inferior de Yuu, este soltó un gemido y Mika introdujo rápidamente su lengua exploro la cavidad de la boca de Yuu, toco levemente lengua, el peli-negro se estremeció por aquel contacto, una pequeña pelea comenzó adentro de la boca de Yuu, quería saber quien controlaba el beso y gano Mika, era de esperarse, se separaron un hilo de saliva los unía, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Yuu tenía los labios un poco rojos, era por el beso.

-Yuu-chan. - Lo miro.

\- Si, hazlo Mika.- Una mirada bastaba para saber que es lo que iba a pasar.

-Te aré sentir el cielo, Yuu-chan. - Lo acostó en la cama.

\- Ya estoy en el. - Fue lo único que dijo.

Mika lo beso de nuevo pero este beso no hubo nada de ternura, era con desesperación, querían ser uno en cuerpo y alma, Yuu decidió quitarle lo de arriba, se sonrojó, Mika tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, era de esperarse de un vampiro, Mika notó la mirada de Yuu, Mika tomó la mano de Yuu y lo puso donde esta su corazón que latía tan rápido.

-Así me siento cuando estoy contigo.- Mika sonrió.

Yuu se sonrojó el sentía lo mismo, Mika empezó a besar el cuello de su compañero, soltaba leves gemidos que le gustaba a Mika, suspiraba, sentía tocar el cielo, juntó con su Mika.

\- Te gusta.- Siguió besando el cuello de su compañero.

\- Si. - Suspiro.

Mika desvistió a Yuu completamente, Yuu iba a hablar pero fue callado por un gemido que salió de su boca, Mika lamió toda su piel expuesta, sería todo para el, nadie lo tendrá, sólo el tendrá a su querido peli-negro.

-Yuu-chan, ya no resisto. - Su voz sonaba ronca por causa de la excitación.

-Mika hazlo. - Hablo en un suspiro.

Mika se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa, su pene estaba erecto, Yuu lo noto y se sonrojó, sonrió traviesamente, se acercó al miembro de Mika y lo tomo con sus manos y lo metió en su boca, lo tacaba con su lengua, Mika soltó un gemido.

\- Ah, Yuu-chan. - Soltó un gemido nuevamente.

-Si Mika. - Yuu miro a Mika con una sonrisa tierna, ya no lo resistía, tenía que ser de el.

-Ya no puedo resistir más, por favor Yuu-chan _Se Mio_.- Mika acostó nuevamente a Yuu.

-Si, hazme tuyo Mika.- Fue lo ultimo que salio de los labios de Yuu.

Lo acomodo abrió sus piernas y lo penetro, Yuu grito, le dolía un poco, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Yuu.

\- Disculpa Yuu.- Mika lo miro a los ojos, lo miro con un gran amor

\- Solo no te muevas.- Bajo la mirada.

Mika lo acerco mas a el, lo abrazo, los dos se tranquilizaron.

\- Muévete. - Hablo Yuu con voz más tranquila.

Mika sólo asintió, comenzó a tocarlo con lentitud, lo beso con lentitud, intentó no lastimarlo por sus colmillos, Yuu paso sus manos detrás del cuello de Yuu, profundizando más el beso, las manos insolentes de Mika tocaban en cuerpo casi puro de Yuu, Mika lo penetraba, cada vez más fuerza, al principo Yuu sentía algo extraño pero después lo disfrutaba, los dos se volvieron uno como habían querido a un que no se lo dijeron.

* * *

Afuera había comenzado a nevar, los copos de nieve caían con lentitud, la noche sería eterna para ellos, la ciudad se cubrió con nieve, la noche era algo romántica.

* * *

Volviendo en la habitación de podía ver a los dos chicos cubridos con una sábana blanca, se miraban a los ojos mientras sus mejillas son adornadas por un sonrojo, con sus cuerpo se daban el calor necesario para no pasar frío.

-Yuu-chan, te amo.- Acaricio el cabello de Yuu-.

-Yo igual te amo, Mika. - Intento cubrirse su rostro para que no viera su rostro sonrojado.

\- Tan lindo eres Yuu-chan. - Sonrió, se acercó al rostro de Yuu y lo beso con delicadeza.

Después de un rato Yuu quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de su Mika, sólo sonrió, se veía tan lindo durmiendo era un ángel para el, un ángel que fue suyo y lo será para siempre, hasta la eternidad, hasta que la muerte los separe, pero ni la misma muerte podrá separarlos de su gran amor eterno.


End file.
